ANOTHER DAY IN THE OFFICE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Not everyday is the same… But it always involves dead bodies, murders, bones… Brennan and Booth… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**BONES**** : " Another Day In The Office"**

**Summary**** : **

Not everyday is the same… But it always involves dead bodies, murders, bones… Brennan and Booth… **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** August 2009

As always I own nothing…

* * *

After a long week-end, Temperance was glad to be back in her beloved office. She was checking her emails when Seeley burst in.

_That can't be good_, Brennan thought.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth, what's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" he teased, "Because I'm in a hurry?"

"Well, I figured…"

"Just kidding, Bones, I'm just kidding. We have a case."

"What's so special about that one, why are you speeding?" she wondered.

"It might be the General's kid."

"And?"

"And? Bones, c'mon."

"We shouldn't treat people any different because they're rich or important or…"

"Alright, I get it," he knew very well she wouldn't give up before she made her point.

He hurried her, "C'mon, Bones, we don't have all day!"

"Just give me a minute to switch my computer off."

"Dead body, bones… And more disgusting things for you to enjoy. Bones need you, Bones," he smiled at his own joke.

"Very funny!" she lied.

She grabbed her jacket and they left in Seeley's car. It didn't take long for them to get there.

As soon as he heard the bad news, the General was there in person, along with his wife. Their son John had been missing for a month and they were getting ready for the worst.

The General greeted Brennan and Booth as soon as they came out of the car.

"Hurry, Bones, let's get to work!" Booth said.

"I'm getting there, Booth, let me grab my things. The bones won't go anywhere, you know."

"Is she kidding?" the General's wife asked, shocked.

"Oh no, she doesn't know how to kid," he said as Temperance gave him that annoyed look.

She had a good look at the scene as Camille joined them. It wasn't pretty. Even the skull wasn't complete, pieces were missing.

"Male, early twenties, from 5'6 to 5'8," she started, "I need everything sent back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"What, that's it?" the General asked.

"There's nothing more I can do here," she explained, "Everything I need is in the lab."

"When my team and I have more information we'll keep you informed," Camille stepped in.

Once back at the Jeffersonian, everyone started working.

Hodgins with his beloved bugs like always. He was smiling. Angela was disgusted. Booth said he had to go but would come back in a few hours.

Temperance quickly started to resolve the mystery of that new dead body.

"The subject had his right ankle broken at six and his left arm broken at ten."

She called Booth to give him the info.

"I'm with them right now," he said talking about the General and his wife, "Let me ask them."

He asked them if their son ever had a broken ankle or arm.

"His ankle, yes," the General said, "but his arm I don't remember".

Booth was shocked but didn't say a word. He then asked the mother but had the same answer.

"You know, kids fall a lot, we didn't keep track of everything he sprained or broke."

Booth was thinking of his own son and how - even though he didn't have custody – he knew everything that was going on with him.

It wasn't normal for parents not to remember if their son once broke his arm.

He tried to hide his disappointment and comforted them before leaving.

"Someone hit his head with something sharp and heavy," Temperance said.

"So, that's what killed him?" Angela asked.

"Yes. And his skull fractured when he fell to the ground."

"Ouch," Angela said.

They used all their best tools to try to reconstruct what had happened. They found out that the murderer was very tall and muscular, not someone skinny.

Bones called Booth again to tell him what they had discovered.

"John had a friend that looked just like that," Booth said, "And his mother said that they had a fight about girls. I'm going to his place right now."

He went and talked to John's friend, Ben. He knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm special agent Seeley Booth, FBI" he said showing his badge, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He knew who Ben was as he saw pictures of him with John at the General's house.

"Ben, when did you see John for the last time?"

"Umm I don't know, why? What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's dead."

"Oh my God, that can't be true," Ben pretended to be shocked.

"Tell me about that argument you had with him."

"What argument?"

Booth gave him that look.

"Right. I saw his ex girlfriend once and he got mad and hit me, that's about it, no big deal."

"You had the motive!" Booth said, "What are you hiding?"

"I didn't kill him, he was my friend!"

He was getting agitated and wanted to leave.

"Hey pal, where're you going?" shouted Booth as Ben started up, as if to escape.

Booth caught him before he reached the door.

"I take it I'm right, you do have something to hide. What is it? Get it off your chest, you'll feel better!"

"That girl, his ex, like I said I saw her once and we had sex and he knew it somehow and threatened to get me fired from the university, they have power you know, that family..."

It didn't take long for him to confess. Booth handcuffed him and brought him back to his office before going back to the Jeffersonian.

Later that evening, the ID was confirmed. Angela had drawn a face.

"That's all I got," she said showing the picture.

Booth said right away that it was the General's kid as he saw pictures back at their house.

"We have to tell the General and his wife," Brennan said.

"Let me handle it, Bones."

"But why? I can do that too!"

"No offense, Bones, but when it comes to the living you suck! You forget that they were humans; you just see them as dead bodies. You use those words nobody but you can understand."

"No offense taken. But I still think you're wrong! And if you don't understand those words it's just because I'm smarter than you!"

"That's so not true! You…"

At that moment, Dr Sweets entered the office. He had heard parts of the conversation.

"I guess we have more issues to discuss in our next session!" he said, smiling.

Bones and Booth gave him the "just shut up" look.

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
